1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting apparatus having a plurality of organic light-emitting devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light from a spontaneous light-emitting device such as an organic light-emitting device (organic EL device, hereinafter sometimes simply referred to as “device”) is totally reflected at, for example, an interface between a substrate of the device and air when the light is incident on the interface at an angle larger than a critical angle. Therefore, there is a problem that only about 20% of the entire emitted light can be actually extracted to the outside of the device. In view of the foregoing, a number of proposals have been made, in which light-extraction efficiency is improved by providing a light extraction surface of a device with, for example, an uneven member.
Japanese Patent No. 3,543,951 discloses a conventional technology for improving the luminance of an organic light-emitting apparatus. The technology disclosed in the patent document is to provide an image display apparatus which can improve luminance when viewed from the front of a display surface. The document discloses, as a means for overcoming the problem, a constitution example in which a prism sheet having a plurality of prism surfaces formed thereon is provided for each of emission surfaces divided in order that lights from respective display devices may not interfere with each other.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-055481 discloses, with a view to attain an effect of sufficiently improving the luminance, a constitution example in which a prism sheet is provided on an organic EL panel having a light source of a spontaneous emission type.
However, the conventional organic light-emitting apparatus having a prism sheet has been of a constitution insufficient to display a high-definition image with less reflection of ambient light. Moreover, a constitution which suppresses the reflection of ambient light by utilizing a circularly polarizing plate has been disclosed, but there has been no description concerning the extent to which the reflection of ambient light has been prevented, so that the constitution has been unsatisfactory.